


Insolate

by Estirose



Category: Magical Diary (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Virginia considers her roommate Mary Sue.





	Insolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfraven80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfraven80/gifts).



> The last time I played through the game, I got to go to the dance with Virginia, but there was no kiss - a bit of a fail, but enough to influence this fic where they end up close friends instead of dating.

Virginia didn't know how she felt, to be honest. She would not have said that she was the romantic type, not at all, and the idea of someone being that way around her didn't thrill her.

But then again, Mary Sue wasn't like that at all. She was endearingly strange - she had run for Freshman President as Lady Lamp-head after all - and she didn't seem to be interested in any sort of romance. Maybe she was just like Virginia in that way, just interested in friendships.

In some ways, that maybe was for the best. If she was going to marry Mary Sue in three years, then she could take comfort in the fact that she had a partner that felt the same way as she did. And maybe that relationship could last longer. They could be married in name only, together because they chose to be. 

Virginia hoped they'd be that way because the two of them were good friends, good roommates, and it was more than the best way out of Virginia's binding contract. They didn't need romance, or sex, just each other. She could see Mary Sue and herself laughing together, staying together, growing old together because that, in the end, meant that they were truly the best of friends.


End file.
